Azh'riaan
Azh'riaan, one of the original founders of the notorious guild of assassins: The Children of Fate. He has been imbued with unnatural life that has currently spanned 322 years. He is known for his cold, calculating and sometimes harsh nature. Like many tiefling, he resides in grey area as far as morality goes. Character Background Azh'riaan was born 322 years ago to the Tiefling nobleman Elvehraad. Elvehraad ruled over the west province of a kingdom that people of today would not even recognize. This kingdom was ruled by a Tiefling High Lord named Alathir the Just. His kingdom consisted of 4 provinces: The North province where the Capitol resides. The West province where Elvehraad ruled. The East where another Tiefling noble ruled. Then the South where a Changeling took hold. The High Lord treated each of his vassals as equals and never took advantage of the power he posessed. This made the Kingdom very peaceful and this time of peace is where Azh'riaan's childhood takes place. Early Life Azh'riaan had only two friends during his childhood. They were the son and the daughter of the Eastern and Southen provinces: Xiin and Kihari. Those three were like any other children you'd meet. They studied, they played, and of course they caused a bit of trouble, but nothing too out of the ordinary. The three of them were taught by their parents. Azh'riaan's father as well as the other two lords were scholars of the arcane and put together a group called The Harbingers of Fate. Azh'riaan and his two friends lived peacefully learning the ways of magic for many years until the Western Province was attacked. The Raid on the Western Province When Azh'riaan was 17 humans within The High Lord's military betrayed the kingdom. Alathir's general had already laid waste to the Capitol and had made his way to the Western province. The host arrived in the dead of night catching everyone off guard. By the end of the night the province had been completely overrun, anyone who wasn't human or opposed the traitors were killed on the spot. Azh'riaan and his two friends managed to escape into a nearby forest where they planned their next move. The Founding of the Children of Fate After the raid, Azh'riaan, Xiin and Kihari formed a pact between each other. They vowed to annihilate the Humans who destroyed the home and exact revenge for their fallen. They formed a plan, this plan involved systematically assassinating the traitors who now held the kingdom. In honor of their parents they named this newly formed trio The Children of Fate. For 5 years the three of them planned and struck their targets within the human controlled kingdom. They systematically assassinated each one flawlessly. During this time, all who served the human traitors fell by their hands and the eastern and southern provinces were left in ruins The Blue Gem After the fall of the eastern and the southern provinces, the three of them were camping one night and found something strange. It was a blue gem lodged in a tree trunk. Xiin pulled it out of the trunk and handed it to Azh'riaan (22 yrs.). He then held it up to the sun to examine it when the gem emitted a shockwave that knocked all of them to the ground. An Ethereal voice echoed in Azh'riaan's head. The voice said things of a Living Gate and other incredible things he couldn't even comprehend. From that day forward the three of them mysteriously ceased aging. Their powers never dwindled. As a result of their newfound vitality , they continued their work on the kingdom. The three of them, in 5 more years, completely obliterated the kingdom. There was little to no evidence that a kingdom even existed. All that remained was smoldering ruins and empty castles. A Rise in Strength Of the course of 100 years the Children of Fate grew in size. Their new numbers allowed them to topple more empires they deemed unworthy of the power they held. And so they did. The people of these empires feared them as well as revered them for their aid. Their strength never faltered. Eventually the 3 of them were separated by different conquests in different places, but they vowed they'd meet again.